


Just an idea

by Nami



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Newt doesn't know what to expect when he lets Gellert put a collar on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anon on tumblr who wanted fluff with this threesome. I think I managed it a little?
> 
> The second chapter is more Grindelwald/Newt focused.
> 
> Beated by wonderful @emptymasks on tumblr

Newt didn’t remember who had mentioned that idea first, but once he had heard it he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It wouldn’t be the most kinky thing they’d done (if Newt was honest with himself nothing would beat “I’m sleeping with the most wanted wizard of the world and an auror who is supposed to catch him” but that was irrelevant now), but somehow it would be much more different than anything else. For Merlin’s sake Newt had been tied up by his lovers, and tied them up too; why was he so reluctant now?

“We don’t need to do it, Newton,” Gellert’s voice was soothing, similar to the one Newt used when talking to scared beasts. “It was just an idea, that’s all.”

But Newt shook his head, looking at the collar in Gellert’s hands with determination.

“I want to.” Honestly, if he wasn’t at least going to try, Newt thought he would get crazy. He couldn’t sleep because of that stupid thing, haunted by thoughts of _what if_ and _how_. He licked his lips, knowing how much Gellert liked when he did that. “It’s okay, really,” he added when Percival grumbled something under his breath.

They were all sitting on the big bed in one of hotels in Vienna after weeks of not seeing each other. They had already satisfied the biggest hunger and were just resting, gathering strength for more – Newt’s head on Gellert’s stomach, Percival snuggled against Newt’s back - when Newt had reminded them about the collar.

Gellert moved closer and Newt leaned his head back, baring his throat. The leather was cold on his skin; Newt stared at the ceiling waiting for Gellert to finish fastening it. Percival made a small, breathless sound and suddenly Newt wanted to yank at the collar and throw it away. Maybe he couldn’t do it; it reminded him too much of caged animals waiting for slaughter or kept in dirty basements, beaten and hungry.

Gellert’s lips brushed against Newt’s cheek when he moved back.

“You look so lovely, my dear,” he whispered, his voice hot and shaking.

There was a rush of magic and the next moment Newt saw a mirror floating in front of him. He could see his whole body (his hips were covered with marks and there were red scratches on his shoulders where Percival had been clawing at them while Newt fucked him earlier before returning the favour) and it took him a second or two to look up, to see the collar wrapped around his neck: wide, heavy, thick leather.

He waited for… he wasn’t sure what. Regret? Sadness? However with his lovers sitting next to him, everything Newt felt was being _safe_.

That was weird. From all things Newt had thought before feeling safe wasn’t one of them. And yet… When Gellert stroked Newt’s throat and Percival kissed the collar, his arms wrapping themselves around Newt, Newt really and truly felt safe as if nothing could hurt him. It was powerful but in different sense than when Gellert had once told Newt to handcuff him. He knew his lovers wouldn’t think less about him if he agreed to wear a collar, that his lovers _didn’t_ think that he was something less than them to ask him to wear one in the first place. They cherished him and now, seeing in the mirror how almost hypnotized by it they were, kissing and licking Newt’s throat Newt thought he should have agreed to it earlier.

“You’re too pretty with it,” Percival moaned, thrusting his hips against Newt’s thigh, already half-hard.

With heat pooling in his stomach Newt turned to Percival and pushed him back, onto pillows, before quickly sitting on his hips, thrusting his ass teasingly against Percival’s erection. Percival growled, catching Newt by his shoulders and pulling him down, to kiss him.

“I want to ruin you,” Percival murmured between kissing and biting Newt’s lips, his hands kneading Newt’s ass hard. “You’re so perfect… so trusting…” He kissed Newt hard again.

Behind them Newt heard how Gellert groaned and moved, sitting behind Newt and spreading his ass, pulling at his hips so Percival could thrust his cock against Newt’s still wet opening. Newt moaned, breaking the kiss when Gellert yanked him up by the collar, hissing into Newt’s ear, already pushing his fingers into Newt:

“You have no idea how much I want to take you.” He pushed his fingers deeper and Newt panted, everything was quickly becoming too much too soon. Percival took Newt’s cock and started stroking it; between the two of them Newt was reduced to thrusting between Percival’s hands and Gellert’s fingers, fucking him lose. Gellert’s hand moved from the collar to Newt’s hair and he gripped it tight, pulling Newt’s head back. “You will be limping forever when we finish with you.”

That was too much. With a shout Newt came, spilling himself over Percival’s palms, fingers in his ass fucking him and pressing against his prostate through his orgasm till he whined, too sensitive for that.

Newt couldn’t say who pushed him down, but the next thing his haze mind registered was Percival and Gellert towering over him like two predators, watching him with wonder and desire, before Newt’s thighs were gripped in tight hold and spread, before slick fingers were pushing again into his ass – two, three, four – lips and teeth biting at his throat, two voices telling him how hot he was looking, how much he was going to _enjoy_ this. Newt thought he could protest, but he found himself enjoying how much his lovers were taken by the collar, by something only he could give them. So Newt only raised his arms above his head and spread his legs more in total submission, almost laughing in delight when he heard two loud moans at the same time, when his lovers practically jumped on him, kissing, sucking and licking every inch of Newt’s skin.

Maybe he would be wearing that collar more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt, Gellert and handcuffs. How did that go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Anon on tumblr: _Nami your grindelgramander fic killed me. It was so hot and I can only think now about Grindelwald letting Newt handcuff him_.

It happens somewhere at the beginning of it all, but before Gellert trusts Percival enough with ropes and handcuffs and vice versa.

When one day Gellert gives Newt handcuffs, Newt thinks it’s for him. Gellert doesn’t like giving control away, he doesn’t like not being able to move freely. But he gives Newt handcuffs, kisses him and says “ _I trust you”_. And when Newt mentions it later, by accident really, to Percival he is surprised by how much Percival seems to like it. Newt thinks Percival would want to handcuff Gellert too, but not from spite. Oh, no, definitely not from spite if the moans Percival is making while Newt is talking about those pale arms tied against headboard are any indication.

But back to Newt handcuffing Gellert. It’s been a long day for Gellert, one of his big plans failed. Newt isn’t sure if this is a good idea for them to meet when Gellert may be obviously pissed off (there is too much that can be said, too many harsh words may be spoken), yet when Newt sees Gellert the man looks tired. And Newt still isn’t a fan of Gellert’s ideas (then why does he keep meeting that man?), but he doesn’t want to see Gellert sad either.

Maybe he is just as crazy as some people say he is.

Gellert asks if Newt can do him a favour and in that time, when things are still fresh and new, Newt finds himself reluctant to answer “yes”, to be the one tied up when there is no Percival around. He’s curious at the same time though, so he agrees and then observes with wide eyes and tightening trousers how Gellert is stripping, magically putting handcuffs on himself, “ _I trust you_ ” ringing in Newt’s ears.

_Oh._

Soon Gellert is stretched on the bed and Newt is kissing every millimeter of his lover skin, kneading hard, tense muscles with Gellert moaning quietly and telling Newt how good does it feel to let Newt touch him like that. In turn Newt murmurs sweet nothings against Gellert’s skin tangled with “ _Let me take care of you_ ” and empty promises like “ _I will never leave you_ ”, pleasuring Gellert till he is panting mess on the bed, till they are both so hard it hurts. They come grinding against each other with Gellert’s legs around Newt’s waist, heels digging into Newt’s back, and Newt holding the headboard, his fingers entwined with Gellert’s, while he’s thrusting against Gellert’s cock, making the bed rock under them.

After everything Gellert is looking much more relaxed. He’s stroking Newt’s hair gently, telling him about a rare creature he had seen in Mongolia last week while sheets are cooling around them. Newt is falling asleep listening to that voice, agreeing to go with Gellert to Mongolia soon to see that beast, to learn more about it.

And it doesn’t sound so empty, so worthless like Newt has been telling that just moments ago, when Gellert asks if Newt stays with him and Newt answers “ _yes_ ”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got weirdly plotty at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [firebyfire](http://firebyfire.tumblr.com)


End file.
